SCParodies
by Ryin-silverfish
Summary: Feel my weird taste in music as you read through those SCP Foundation parodies of songs.
1. 1370's Perfect Math Classroom

**This whole collection of Foundation parody songs is weird. Really weird. It starts from the first chapter. The original song for this is Cirno's Perfect Math Classroom, a Touhou Project MV, and not only did I bring Pesterbot into it, I shamelessly add a bit of CotBG references. That's it. I had sinned. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone! It's the start of Doom Master Thirteen-seventy's math classroom!

To be a genius like me,do your best!

...

A sparkling piece of metal

Shining like a star~

Glory,my preferred school,I will get in somehow

Evil,destructive,aim for the Keter,

GOGO!

...

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

How dare you call me a idiot!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

Your mockery spelled your doom!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

Ready to feel my wrath!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

...

A bus left at site-19,

Four people boarded at the start.

At site-87,

One people left and a talking dog(Dr Kain) boarded.

At site-17,

Two people left,

So how many passengers in total?

The answer is,the answer is ,zero people zero people

That's because,that's because

No buses travel between the Foundation sites~

(knock away by Dr Gerald's car)

...

There's no climax,highlight or sense

Everything will be OK as long as the character settings are fine'n good

With 420-J,everything is

1,3,7,0!

...

The metal gears are spinning

My head is spinning around

Because there are only two round eyeballs

But there are so many gears

It's as clear as mud

Problems after problems comes out;

Still,still the lesson continues

In the frozen containment cell

Without considering temperature or time

Take it easy!

...

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

Kneel to me before I end your worthless existence!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

Taste your destruction at the hand of the Supreme Stabbinator!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

Then I will destroy you atom by atom 'till not a trace is remained!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

...

At Doctor Mann's office,someone broke a million-dollar vase

(Hatbot appearing in the corner before it shattered)

Level 2 researcher, Doctor Iceberg,

Came to reimburse him

The prankster Clef feigns ignorance;

What is the final amount of compensation?

The answer is,answer is,zero dollar,zero dollar

That's because,that's because

There is no way that such vase exist~

（being hit in the face with a pot of chowder)

...

The truth of the world is beyond the realm of common sense

Aim for the secret digit,

1,5,1,2!

...

Laughing foolishly,laughing out loud

Ukelele,annoying doctor,though he was loveless

Brought in immature D-class handily,handily,handily

They read it for hundreds of time

What disgusting creatures!

What is this about?I may as well say

Good job,O5 command!

...

I got it! Because I'm such a genius,

You are jealous,aren't you?

You are really just too much~

Since you really want to,

Me, Robolord The Destructor will teach you

A little of the secret to my genius!

...

Every,every,every,every,

Every,every of the broken pieces

Even if you gather,gather,gather,gather it

My,my,my,my

My,my strong

Head,head,head,head could not be match by you

Metal,metal,metal,metal,

Metal,metal,eat those metals

Then I wind up,wind up,wind up,wind up the clockworks

I'll,I'll,I'll,I'll,

I'll,I'll be made whole

What is,what is,what is,what is called PERFECT

One-hundred billion trillion thousand good—Toaster!

...

There is no climax,highlight or sense

Everything will be OK as long as the character settings are fine'n good

With 420-J,everything is

1,3,7,0!

...

The metal gears are spinning

My head is spinning around

Because there are only two round eyeballs,

But there are so many gears

It's as clear as mud

Problems after problems comes out

Still,still the lesson continues

In the frozen containment cell

Without considering temperature or time

Take it easy!

...

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

Idiot,idiot!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

Idiot,idiot!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

Fine!call me a idiot!I don't care anymore!

Idiot idiot~idiot idiot~

* * *

 **And 1370 is officially known as Bakabot the STRONGEST from today onwards.**

 **I hate myself for ruining this Touhou song in its extended version.**

 **But worse, I have one more Touhou song parody in store. Kill me.**

 **The worst thing is probably...me having made a GOI Ball version of the same song, named _UIU's Perfect Mission Classroom_. I'm too ashamed to upload it, so unless you actually ask for it in the review section, I will just keep that for myself.**


	2. Court of Alagadda

On the dark deserted tower, cool wind in my hair  
Strong smell of stones and herbs, rising up from the retorts.  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I ventured into the hidden room

There stood the iron door;  
I heard a click in its lock  
And I was thinking to myself,  
"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"  
Then the door opened, and I walked inside  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say...

Welcome to the court of Alagadda  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely mask  
An eternity of carnivals at Alagadda  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find it here

Their faces were covered with masks, their riches drenched in sins  
There were a lot of pretty, pretty guests with flesh-like dresses.  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet dried flower scents.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

So I ask a servant,  
"Please bring me my wine"  
He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since the Ambassadors' last return. "  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say...

Welcome to the court of Alagadda  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely mask  
The parade never ends at the court of Alagadda  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)  
Bring your alibis

Black stars on the yellow sky,  
God-shaped hole in the deepest corridor  
And the Ambassador said,"we are all just prisoners here, of our own device."  
In the grand throne room,  
They stood before the Hang King  
All the blood was for him,  
But painfully bounded to his throne.

Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
"Relax, " said the Wandsman,  
"We have glanced upon the Great Dragon's shape.  
You can flee any time you like,  
But you can never leave! "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I made a Foundation parody of Hotel California, featuring SCP-2264, Court of Alagadda this time.**

 **It kinds of fit nicely, isn't it? Basically a person wandering into a nice-looking place before finding out some sick shit is going on deep inside its bowels...**

 **Maybe 701 is involved, but given this article's similar status to some kind of crossover between 701 and a city name in that play, I don't really know how to classify it. Also, Adytum and Sarkicism's founder are mentioned briefly inside 2264, and if the Deathless Merchant of London is referring to MC &D, we really got this uber-crossover thing here...though not knowing the GOIs won't stop you from understanding the story.**

 **The Great and Powerful SunnyClockworks' poem collection, Of Dragons and Serpents used the headcanon that Hang King is just a passage into the God-shaped hole, where the flesh god Yaldabaoth is imprisoned, and all the blood that goes to the King will help the Great Dragon(Yaldabaoth, Sarkicism's god) break free in the end. I use that tale as reference because Sunny is awesome.**


	3. Sweet Home Adytum

Big wheels keep on turning

Carry me home to see my kin

Singing songs about the Paradise

I miss Adytum-um once again

...

And I think it's a sin, yes

Well I heard mister Bodfel sing about her

Well, I heard ole Gock put 'em down

Well, I hope Simon Oswalt will remember

A Nalkan man don't need him around anyhow

...

Sweet home Adi-um-um

Where the skies are bleeding

Sweet Home Adi-um-um

Lord, I'm coming home to you

...

In Romania they love the Mother

Now we all did what we would do

Now Gyaros does not bother me

Does your conscience bother you?

Throw it away

...

Sweet home Adi-um-um

Where the skies are bleeding

Sweet Home Adi-um-um

Lord, I'm coming home to you

...

Here I come Adi-um-um

Now Black Lodge has got Orok's Fall

And they've been known to pick an organ or two

Lord they get me off so much

They pick me up when I got guns to run

Now how about you?

...

Sweet home Adi-um-um

Where the skies are bleeding

Sweet Home Adi-um-um

Lord, I'm coming home to you

...

Sweet home Adi-um-um

Oh sweet home baby

Where the skies are bleeding

And the Ozirmok's true

...

Sweet Home Adi-um-um

Lordy

Lord, I'm coming home to you

Yea, yea Valkazaron's got the answer

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It should be "Sweet Home Alagadda" if I have not done one on that skip already.**

 **Anyway, Adytum or Adi-um is the alternate Sarkic reality; the skips referenced are 2480, 2191, 2095 and 2408. Just imagine some Sarkites singing this song as they drive home, with one playing it on a violin, them being too classy for guitars and stuffs.**


End file.
